


Not in her wildest dreams

by Holly1982



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Dominant, F/M, Instagram, Submissive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly1982/pseuds/Holly1982
Summary: Holly Follows Dusty Lachowicz on Instagram, she has loved him from afar for a few years and yet he is on the other side of the world. one day he makes contact and it's far beyond what she ever imagined.This story is still in the works and is based on REAL PEOPLE. who have been told and have consented!there will be 4 chapters.PLEASE like and share. leave a comment!! let me know what you think!!





	1. The Messages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dusty Lachowicz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dusty+Lachowicz).



Holly sat on her white leather couch, just getting home from work, kicked off her shoes and kicked off her socks, she has been on her feet all day and was exhausted *what Id give for a man to massage my feet right now* she thought... she was recently single, a mum of two young lads aged 9 and 11, life was hectic, she worked as a personal carer, was heading back to school in June, life was getting back to normal, the break up was hard... Holly looked at her phone, she scrolled through Instagram, nothing that piqued her interest. she liked a post here and there, commented on one or two other posts, she scrolled some more, until she landed on Dusty... a model from New York, he was one of her favourite models, and her being a part-time model herself she liked the fact that he seemed to be into a few of the same things she was. she had messaged him a few times, and he had messaged back, but nothing out too fancy, she owned a fan site dedicated to him, called Dusty_Fanpage_Aus, she logged into that, and the same photo came up. she hit repost copied and pasted the comment he wrote and hit post. and there it was, on her page... within seconds she had her first like. she closed her phone, and dragged herself sore and tiredly up the stairs, she hopped in the shower and let the water rush over her body, she felt alive. for a little while.. she hopped out and ran the towel over her skin drying herself. Holly went to her room wrapped in a towel, pulled out a black singlet, track pants, she found a baggy Nike Hoodie in the closet, took that and pulled it over her head. went back to the bathroom, hung the towel and grabbed her phone, and unlocked it, there was a notification from Dusty, she opened Instagram and read the message

"Thank you for the support"

Holly read the message and smiled.

"Anytime Dusty," she wrote in reply and hit send.

within seconds her phone pinged again

"How are you?"

Holly looked at the message and wondered to herself *when ... has he ever asked me how I am?* "weird" she mumbled to herself and replied hands shaking...

"I'm good thanks. how are you?" and hit send

there was a long pause before the seen came down the bottom and the typing word came up the top.

"I'm great. I am just very tired, been busy. just got home from LA I haven't slept properly for a few days, I need to get back to the routine"

Holly stared at the message and thought *he's actually having a conversation with me....* Holly bit her bottom lip, and her hands were shaking like leaves blowing in the wind...She looked at the message for a long time, and the green circle still indicated he was online.

"Well, I hope you can get sleep and get back to routine asap... " Holly wrote, then she deleted it *no that sounded stupid ... god what do I say to this guy??* she thought, she tried again

"Well I hope you sleep tonight then!" she hit send, and immediately regretted it, *DAMMIT!*

the message was read it was too late to turn back now,

"So I've been looking at your photos and you're beautiful" Holly gaped at the message that Dusty just sent, she stared at it for the longest time... *What the .... fuck* She thought, all these thoughts were going through her head. she often thought if he had a girlfriend because She had never seen him with a girl, she was starting to think he was gay. she often wondered what it was like to fuck him... yes.. it was true... she did.

"Holly?" she jumped when another notification popped up on her phone she stared at her phone for a moment, she unlocked it and replied

"Yeah. sorry I was thinking"

"what were you thinking about."

"You wouldn't want to know." she hit send quickly.

"Please tell me" Holly looked at her phone *fuck..* should I be honest or should I make something up.. *

"I was thinking about what it would be like to fuck you" before she knew it she hit send.. *shit*

"Really?" Dusty said in reply, Holly looked at the message and blinked.

"...Yes" she didn't know what else to say...

"Wanna know something that a lot of people don't?" Holly looked at the message.. hell yea she did.. knowing something about Dusty no one else did..

"Sure, tell me" she hit send. and the pause was too long she started fidgeting, she was starting to think he wasn't going to reply.... suddenly down the bottom it said "seen" Holly's heart started beating in her chest. hard.... he was typing... *oh my god* her mind was racing...

"I'm a Dominant"

Holly almost dropped her phone. she started at the message and the word "DOMINANT" jumped out at her.. *fuck, he was.... a... * her face flushed red and she gulped...

"so... you're into to Kinky Fuckery?" Holly hit send and stared her mouth dry, her breathing hard and fast.

"kinky fuckery huh? if you want to call it that, then yes. I am in to "kinky Fuckery" "Holly's mouth dropped open and she collapsed on the couch.. her most favourite model, was in fact, a Dominant. hmmm she thought to herself, and a really dirty thought slipped into her mind, and she had to close her legs sharply as it was a very ... dirty thought...

Holly phone pinged

"Tell me what is on your mind?" the message read

*fuck*.... it was so strange, that someone whom she absolutely loved, didn't know from a bar of soap, could make her be so downright honest, it was as if she couldn't stop her fingers from moving.. before she knew it, she had typed and sent, "I was thinking about you tieing me up and...."

"and? Fucking you with my kinky fuckery?" Holly almost choked on her own saliva and laughed out loud as she read his response, *fuck...* She thought as her mind raced... Holly looked at the message again and bit her bottom lip...

"I have to go. it's late here, I have lots to do tmw, I'll message you again soon.. " was his next message, she replied "okay talk soon..." and sent it.

Holly went up to her room and collapsed on her bed, she closed her eyes and couldn't help but smile to herself.. she wondered what it would be like to feel his lips on hers, what it felt like to have his hands all over her, oh those marvellous hands.... her finger touched her lips and traced them, and slowly traced down her neck, she moved her hand down to run her fingertips over her breast and brushed her now hardened nipple through her hoodie, oh how his hands would feel.... she jumped when suddenly her phone pinged again, shaking herself out of the daze she was in she picked up her phone, it was another message from Dusty, she opened it and it read

"Good night Princess..." Holly smiled she liked the message, and closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep...


	2. The Phone Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't ever tell me that I'm going to run away. I ought to take you over my knee..."  
> Holly gulped...   
> "Sorry. I thought you would find it funny" Holly chewed on her fingernail nervously"  
> "You're nervous.. don't be. Listen I have to go I'll FaceTime you soon."

A few days had gone by, and Holly did not hear anything from Dusty, nothing had been posted on Instagram, she was beginning to think that it was all in her head. What if she had been dreaming the whole thing? Work was so hectic, she was stressed and on this particular day, she wanted to just break down and cry. She didn't really have anyone to talk to, She had a mother, but she wasn't too well herself, and she often did not want to burden her with her problems, Holly's father passed away a month earlier, and of course she was still getting over her break up. Holly Slid into her car to drive home, and she broke down. She let everything that she had been holding together out. She sobbed as she drove, she had to pull over and when she did she spent the next half an hour sobbing. She was hardly able to hold it together. She felt like nothing mattered any more, she didn't matter, no one gave a shit, she knew her friends did but in this particular moment, she felt alone. Holly finally got herself together and made it home in one piece. she went straight up to the bathroom, lit a candle placed it in the corner of the bath filled the bath with bath salts, dimmed the lights and slipped in. The boys were at their friend's house, so she didn't need to worry. she just relaxed.

Suddenly Holly's phone pinged she jumped halfway up into the air, she calmed her self down and picked it up, and there it was, a message from Dusty.

"Hey, Holly I am so sorry I haven't messaged you, I've been so busy. you know how it is. I apologise, how have you been?"

She replied straight away "I've been okay.." and hit send

"Something tells me your not being honest with me, what is going on Holly are you ok?"

Holly sighed, how the fuck did he know?! she thought to herself, Holly looked at the message and bit her lip. she hit reply.

"No, I am not okay, my dad died a month ago, my partner ran off with another woman, work is killing me and I am going back to school in June and the money is going to be tight and I'm so stressed and I am scared." she hit send. How on earth does he know that I am not telling him the truth? she wondered to herself,

waiting for a reply was killing her, she put her phone back on the stool she had it sitting on and closed her eyes again feeling her self wanting to cry.

Holly's phone pinged and lit up, she picked it up hurriedly and opened Instagram

"Oh Holly, I am so sorry you are going through that. listen, what's your phone number. I'll call you and we can talk. it sounds like you need someone to listen to you vent, I can lend an ear."

Holly stared at the message, that is the nicest thing anyone has done for her, she smiled wiped away her tears and replied.

"Dusty, you are aware, I am on the other side of the world. I am in Australia, you're in the US of A? Why on gods green earth do you want to talk to ME? I am a nobody!" she hit send and waited.

within a minute Dusty replied and Holly froze

"Because I feel drawn to you Holly. Yes, I am aware you are on the other side of the world. I don't give a shit about that. now, what is your number?"

Holly's mouth gaped open. she felt drawn to him too... and without a second thought, she typed in her number and hit send.

She waited.

and waited.

Holly started getting fidgety. fuck it, she got out of the bath dried herself her phone rang and she looked at the number. It was him. international number. she pressed the green call button to answer without giving it another thought and what came out of her mouth was a squeaky "Hello?"

"Hey, Princess. it's Dusty, but, you already knew that" he chuckled and Holly's breath hitched. his voice was smooth and comforting she felt safe.

"Hey, um.. how are you?" she didn't know what to say..

"let's not talk about me, I want you to tell me everything"

And for the next two hours, they talked about everything and anything. they got on so well they laughed and Dusty even let her cry and vent yell and scream, and all that time while she was going on and on about her problems, he was silent and listened.. its what she needed. As the afternoon came later the evening turned into early hours of the morning and dusty needed to hang up as he needed to go on to bed. He bid her goodbye with his husky good night Princess that made her go weak at the knees. but before they hung up he said

"hey wait"

"hmm? whats up?"

Do.. you wanna possibly facetime some time? in the next few days?"

Holly went silent for a minute

"Princess?"

"oh sorry yes I woud love that. "

"ok awesome will I'll surprise you then. good night princess"   
The phone hung up and holly smiled to herself, she felt safe and most of all she felt calm, she knew that it was all going to be ok from now on ... she looked forward to the times she was going to spend with Dusty. That made her happy.  
——————————————————  
Holly's alarm rang from her phone loudly she squeezed her eyes and tried to focus on the time when she picked up her phone, she grimmised it was 530 in the morning. She didn't have to work today it was Wednesday her day off.. she unlocked her phone and saw a message notification from Dusty. She let her eyes focus as she sat up and it read "good morning princess, I hope you slept well I am still learning the time difference but it's 10 am here and I'm going to a shoot and then lunch with some friends. I just wanted to let you know that last night was really nice. I really enjoyed talking to you and I hope you felt the same. Remember you're beautiful don't stress and everything will be ok. Stay goldn- Dusty" Holly smiled and texted back "I just woke up it's going on 6 am. I'm not working today as you know so I think I'll go back to bed for a while thanks again for last night you really made me feel wanted and loved. So thank you"   
And she hit send. Within seconds the read icon showed and the dots appeared to show he was typing a reply. She stared at the screen heart beating out of her chest.. she suddenly thought she was one lucky girl.... his reply came through and she laughed "I'm glad I could make you feel safe and loved. No kinky fuckery involved!!" Holly smiled and locked her phone. She lay back down and her phone pinged again she picked it up and it was a selfie of dusty with a message that read "look at my face all day and you'll be fine princess" Holly went weak at the knees and bit her lip, Dusty's hair was sandy blonde he had it gelled back and there was a strand she kept noticing in most of his photos that just kept popping out, she wants so much to reach forward and put it back into place with the rest of his hair. His skin was beautiful and tanned he had hazel eyes and they were perfectly shaped to his face. His smile was something else. And his teeth... pure white!! She looked at the selfie a little longer and thought *should I send one back? Hell I'll send one back and he'll run away !!* so Holly took a selfie... it wasn't glamorous she was far from done up. No make up.. she was in nothing except panties.. but he wasn't going to know that. She took it and sent it she wrote a caption too "well look at my face and you'll run awayyyy" the message said delivered then it said read. Then his number and name came up fuck he was calling her.   
"Hello ??"  
"Don't ever tell me that I'm going to run away. I ought to take you over my knee..."  
Holly gulped..   
"Sorry.. I thought you would find it funny" Holly chewed on her fingernail nervously"  
"You're nervous.. don't be. Listen I have to go I'll FaceTime you soon."   
"O..okay.. holly managed to say as she was shaking so much. "I'll talk to you soon then"  
Dusty was silent for a little and Holly could hear him breathing.. oh god... Dusty breathing in her ear was so hot..   
"Yes princess I'll talk to you soon. Now go take a shower and go eat some breakfast and wait for my call"   
"O..okay I can do that" gosh he's so bossy.. Holly rolled her eyes and there was silence on the other end.. suddenly Dusty spoke  
"I know I cannot see you but did you just roll your eyes at me ?"  
*fuck*  
"Umm.. yes? You were ordering me around..."  
Dusty chuckled and in a husky voice he said "if you were my submissive and you didn't do as you were told your ass would be red right about now.. so go and do as I ask and I'll check in on you soon"

What came out of her mouth next with out any warning surprised her...

"Yes, Sir."


End file.
